Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a velocity reducing tangential port for a pool filter.
Related Art
Pool filters typically experience a pressure drop across the filter housing as water enters and exits through the fluid inlet and outlet of the housing. This pressure drop decreases the hydraulic efficiency and effectiveness of the filter and increases the energy required to operate the pool pump. Minimizing this pressure drop by decreasing fluid pressure within a pool filter is often difficult because of pool filter manufacturing difficulties (e.g., a 2.4 inch inlet of the pool filter typically receives 2 inch plumbing) and plumbing infrastructure limitations (e.g., many pools have 2 inch plumbing around a pool when obtaining the same pressure drop would require 4 inch plumbing around the pool).
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a filter housing that reduces the pressure drop in a filter and improves filter performance.